


山河10

by Passarinhos



Category: Passarinhos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passarinhos/pseuds/Passarinhos





	山河10

十、

第二日成宇睡过了头，姜义建提前替他向学校挂了电话，请了两天假。

前夜到底还是伤着成宇了，姜义建把人抱去浴室洗澡时候才发现，成宇穴口那撕裂了条极小的口子，他抱着成宇在浴室里头清理，干涸的血液混着热水淌下来，些微血色染上白瓷浴缸。

他问成宇疼不疼，成宇却也不说话，只是头抵着他肩膀小口的喘气，像条渴水的鱼，挣扎在小湾的浅滩上汲取时刻都会蒸发殆尽的水露。

姜义建猜他大抵是疼的，鼻尖眼眶都红彤彤的染着血色。可成宇偏就这般倔强，到底不肯同自己多说一句软话，亦没有一声怨言——即使自己今日这般对他了，他却也没有。

姜义建前头虽也知道自己做的过火了些，但并没觉得有多大愧疚，现下成宇这般神情，倒是才开始觉得身体里有根神经，牵引抽丝的扯着心脏发疼起来。

姜义建慕的想到了母亲，那个温婉贤淑最后癫狂疯魔的女人。她从前在父亲面前时是不是也似成宇今日这般隐忍痛楚，可是那时她爱他，如今成宇也如她那般，心里爱着自己吗？

姜义建把人严丝合缝的裹住之后抱出浴室，瞧着那人趴在自己床上睡熟，方才披上浴袍出门，吩咐佣人中一位嘴严实的白俄女人去买了西药。

夜里，姜义建给成宇上过药，自己忙前忙后又折腾出一身汗，去浴室又冲了个澡，出来时成宇仍在熟睡，嘴里呢喃着什么。姜义建听不清，索性也脱了浴袍赤身掀开成宇床一侧的被子躺了进去，将成宇拉进自己怀中。

熟睡时的成宇倒全然没有了白日的盔壳，循着姜义建身上的温度，自个儿找了个舒服的位置依然睡得很沉。

彼此皮肤贴着皮肤，心脏共振心脏。姜义建这会儿倒是听清成宇梦里在说什么了，他断断续续，鼻音呢喃的只重复着一个字：“……妈”。

姜义建抱着他，忽然一愣——倒不是觉得现下这样的场景想到自己娘有多不像话，成宇睡着前自己没想明白的弯弯绕绕，姜义建此刻却在心里倒替他想得通透。

——这人面上什么都不说，心里想必是觉得委屈了，跟个小孩儿似的，委屈了就想妈妈，真是……

真是如何？姜义建突然意识到，自己是孤零零一个人在过日子，这人何尝又不是，无父无母，无兄弟姐妹，孤零零的同他一样活在自己的众生里。

他揽过手将成宇抱紧，也不知道此刻的成宇是不是真听得见他讲话，他一下一下轻轻拍着成宇的背，在寂静无声的夜里，轻声的给他唱从前母亲唱过的汉城童谣：“月亮走，我也走，我跟月亮提笆篓。笆篓破，接菱角；菱角尖，杵上天；天又高，万把刀……”

姜义建记不得全部的词，就反反复复的哄着他，给他唱会唱的那几句。两个人抱在一起，在囿于黑暗的夜里，忽然好像都变成了小孩子，没有情欲流转，只是他陪着他，看浮生在松间东流。

姜义建想把他抱得更紧，又想问自己一句：“你到底是想拿这个人怎么办？”

半夜成宇到底还是发了烧，额头烫人把姜义建从梦中惊醒，连夜拨盘叫了家庭医生，所幸只是感染，医生给成宇配了退烧药，又嘱咐姜少爷药一日三餐都得抹，近期食物也尽量吃些清淡易消化的，之后方才从姜家告辞。

第二日成宇醒来，烧已经全退了，西药见效快，睡了一宿，后头好受不少。

成宇自己挪去浴室刷牙洗脸，姜义建昨夜伺候了人一晚，到天开始放亮，才将将靠上枕头睡过两个小时，成宇昨夜烧得不低，但迷迷糊糊里却也知道姜义建不肯让下人照顾他，一直是自个儿守在旁边。

想到这里，成宇立在洗漱台前，瞧了瞧镜子里的自己，又垂下眼，嘴边慢慢浮起一个笑。

成宇从浴室出来时，姜义建已经起了，立在壁柜前为他挑了套自己的衣裳，淡蓝色条纹衬衣配灰色长裤，成宇同他差不多高，人确是过瘦了些也没什么肌肉，衬衣空落落包裹着身体，今日他头发乖乖的垂在额前，实实在在只像个清爽的少年。

“姜义建，你见着我眼镜了么？”成宇穿好衣服，左右找不着眼镜，眯着眼转回头问了姜义建一句。

“站着别动，我给你找。”姜义建走去小客室，从地毯上拣起那副银边眼镜，瞥了眼毯子，仍带着昨夜的狼藉，略微沾了点血迹，犹豫了一下，自己弯腰把毯子卷了起来，扔到屋角立着，也不打算送洗，只等一会儿叫佣人收进储物房就算了。

成宇在姜宅窝了两天，药定时定点搽着，那处已经不怎么痛了。虽说吃不了正经饭，但灌了一肚子养气补血的粥水，脸色倒是不错。第三日回去上课，还被同事促狭笑侃道：“养得不错呀，这是越病越精神，还是病中有什么好事儿？”

“能有什么好事儿？要不你也病回试试？”成宇做贼心虚，嘻嘻哈哈地随他玩笑。

“比如佳人在侧，衣不解带，端茶倒水，红袖添香……”

成宇笑着不与同事贫嘴，实则心里却想着姜二少这位“佳人”，虽还没到衣不解带的地步，两日间却也十分周道，只每天早起去公司打一晃，中午便回家同成宇窝在一块儿，聊聊天，溜溜鸟，看看报纸，下下西洋棋，下输了的就亲对方一口，倒真出来些热恋中的气氛。

至于夜里，成宇顾及姜宅有下人在，不好意思同姜义建再睡一张床，姜义建却也不逼他，但每日睡前总要去人房间搅扰一番，打着看看成宇后头好没好的幌子，把人弄得面红耳赤在自己怀里洋怒训他：“……别闹了”

他方才肯放开人，佯装没事的同成宇道句晚安，然后不同床不同梦的回自己房间睡觉去了。

成宇这两日醒来，院中槭树树头的喜鹊都叽叽喳喳叫个不停，报春已过，几只喜鹊在半空中筑了巢。

成宇的房间恰对着巢穴处，醒来时朝窗外瞧，几只白羽鸟衔着捡来的旁枝，一级级跳杈。看得出鸟儿愉悦，每蹦都抖羽毛与三角叶，像小姑娘们玩的台阶游戏。在平稳的树托，组装细枝巢。

成宇有时傍晚看姜义建喂笼中鸧鹒鸟食，与他提起所见，姜义建把人拉来自己怀中，握着他手同他一起在廊道喂食，末了，姜义建方才问成宇：“假若有朝一日你也成了这鸟，你会选哪一个。”

成宇想了许久，若是从前，他准定愿意做那碧绿枝头欢欢喜喜的白羽鸟。

可如今似是同姜义建呆久了，问起这个问题，他却不知道选哪一个才是好了——喜鹊自由，但鸧鹒囿于笼中，陪着一个人，隐于一座山，松花酿酒，春水煎茶。人从荒芜里来，到了也是要回荒芜里去，那选哪一个，又有什么不同。

成宇摇头，同他说不知道，嘻嘻哈哈敷衍说还是做自己快活一些。

过了一会儿又问他，若是你替我选，你要我做哪一个？

姜义建像是早知道成宇会这么问，把人拉到藤椅处仰靠在自己身上玩手指，嘴巴咬着成宇耳朵只是低沉的笑着不说话，成宇也不追问。

两人躺在花园槭树庇荫里，五月风吹清凉，叶头凝露夹带花蜜偶尔凌空下落，直到成宇昏昏欲睡，才听到耳畔传来声音：“便还是鸧鹒吧。”

成宇迷迷糊糊快睡着，打趣着回他：“……为什么？姜先生就那么想把我锁住呀。”

姜义建也同他一起笑，过了许久成宇以为姜义建也睡着了，方才听见他沉沉的贴着自己说：“成宇，你知唔知我想要你係我嘅 ”

——你知不知道我想要你是我的。

两日过了，成宇回学校上课，姜义建却也没懈怠，一大清早开车去南市接成宇上班，车里带着保温壶，盛着厨房煲的汤水让他道上喝。

傍晚成宇下课，姜义建再原路把他送回去，顺便盘问他中午吃的什么，警告他管住自己的嘴。成宇难得见他唠叨，嬉皮笑脸地应道：“妈，我保证一天三顿喝粥，绝对不敢瞎吃，行了吧？”

成宇这声妈喊得情真意切，姜义建听得差点没把刹车当油门踩了，勉强维持住那副正经的皮相，右手却离了方向盘，照着成宇大腿掐了一把，又摸到他腿间，不轻不重地拍了拍：“下回再嘴欠，掐的可就是这儿了。”

成宇瘦归瘦，身体底子却是不错，养了一个礼拜便又活蹦乱跳，坚决不肯再喝粥，指天誓日道礼拜天绝对得吃顿好的。

“想吃什么菜？辣的不行，上火的不行，其他随便你。”

姜义建到底还是乐意把人细细的养着，周日吩咐李婶炖了肘子，又变着花样让下人备了好些道清淡易消化的食物。

周五成宇去了趟小沈家，留了一宿，小沈他妈是成宇自小就认的干娘，前几日说久未见成宇，要他过去家里吃饭，姜义建私心不想把人放走，但又到底不能不放。

两日不见，周天一早，他便早早起床收拾，亲自开车去把成宇接了过来。

此时正是关系刚开始，一日不见如隔三秋的时候。姜义建在巷子口等他，成宇今日穿着件普通的白衬衣黑西裤，干干净净的。

姜义建瞧见他，想牵他的手又只是笑笑，可这简单的一笑却也让成宇有些移不开眼。

这十里八方的全都是自小瞧着成宇长大的邻居，成宇的别扭姜义建看得出来，所以也不强迫他，只是站在车旁帮他拉开车门。待自己也坐进驾驶位，方才摸过成宇的手，十指交扣，拇指在他虎口轻轻抚摩。

成宇被他摸得心痒，便牵过他的手，放在唇边亲了亲。

“……”姜义建似笑非笑地瞥他一眼，也拉过他的手，贴到唇边吻了一下。

车到姜宅，成宇熟门熟路的跑去廊道喂许久未见的鸧鹒鸟食，姜义建吩咐厨房今日早些开饭，末了，又回头朝李婶补了句，食物都炖烂点。

午饭之后姜义建家中忽然来了位客人，四十来岁的中年人，似是为了谈生意的事。

姜义建正同成宇在书房下棋，管家上来说有人找，还颇有些不高兴，但人都来了，不见到底也不好驳了人家的面子。

成宇在一旁瞧他跟个小孩子一样同自己生闷气，便又走过来在他蹙成一团的眉毛上吧唧，亲了一口。

热恋的人当真好哄。姜义建嘴上不说，面上倒是立刻和缓了，拉过成宇在嘴上又讨一口便宜，方才颇不要脸的下楼会客去了。


End file.
